Dangerous Boredom
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Boredom is a dangerous thing, almost as dangerous as love. It makes you do things you wouldn't have otherwise done. "I really wanna kiss you right now" he said. Well, the transition from being best friends to lovers was never easy. RobinxZatanna Chalant Robtanna
1. Chapter 1

"Zatanna"

"What?"

"Zatanna"

"What?"

"Zatanna"

"I'm ignoring you"

"Zatanna"

...

...

...

"Zatanna"

"WHAT IS IT?!" she threw her hands in the air in exasperation, flinging her favorite pillow to hit him upside the head with it.

"Nothing, I'm just testing my voice"

The smirk on his face would have been considered charming if not for the annoying buzz in her head due to lack of sleep. His smile twitched as he looked at her, finding it hard to try and reign in his laughter. He bit his lip, cocking his head to the side as he examined her scowling face with obvious amusement.

She growled. She actually growled, deep in her throat. Something he taught her do. She considered hitting him again but decided against it. He would probably just pin her to the bed.

...

...

That last sentence didn't come out right

He laughed as she huffed and lied back down on the pillows, cocooning herself in a swarm of furry blankets and covers. She tried to ignore his laughter that sounded like music, bright and joyful. She tried to ignore the heat he gave her as he laid down himself to rest his head against her flat stomach, looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression. She tried to ignore the blush she knew she had as she realized she had absentmindedly played with his raven hair as soon as he did so.

She tried...

but failed.

"Zee" he said. "I'm really bored.

"Mhhm" was her awesome response.

She continued to play with his hair as she stared at the ceiling with him.

"Your amazing, y'know that?"

She was off put by the sudden compliment but shrugged it off as his boredom speaking. "I fell in a box of glitter when I was younger and I've been shining ever since." she said blankly.

He burst at laughing at her unexpected reaction. She chuckled with him, the vibrations from his laughter coursing through her own body. He slowly stopped laughing, turning his head to look at her casually enough, but his blue eyes were strangely smoldering. It made her feel warm and slightly on edge. Maybe the blankets weren't a good idea.

"I'm serious"

"Ah...thanks?"

He laughed again at her confusion. "Cant take a compliment Zee?" he raised an eyebrow, giving her an expression that was impossibly sexy.

She rolled her eyes, still running her hands through his black locks. "Its not that, you just said it so suddenly. Like, what the hell was that for?"

He shrugged. "I was just pretty much thinking out loud."

She chuckled teasingly. "Cant get me out of your head, huh?" she tsked at him. "Figures."

He rose, lifting himself by supporting his weight using his elbows. He gave her that expression again, the one with the smirk and the raised eyebrow. The one that sent her heart spluttering cause she could see that dangerous glint in his eyes clouded in mischief. Something hot and urgent gathered in her stomach. Something that she couldn't ignore.

_Desire._

She whimpered as she buried her face in the pillow. Thinking about him that way was so..._wrong_. They were best friends.

She had to remind herself that.

She felt him shift on her bed, but she ignored it, thinking he was probably getting off or something. She was wrong.

"Zee" he said. She looked, gasping as she looked up at him. He was above her now, caging her body beneath his. His hands were on either side of her head, his face dangerously close to hers. His eyes glinted in mischief and playfulness, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he watched the blush pool into her face.

"What?" she asked lamely.

Oddly enough, they had been in this position a lot of times. Though nothing happened. They loved to wrestle with each other, and most of their playful fights usually ended with one of them on top of the other. (Maybe that's why they loved wrestling so much)

But why did...he look at her..._like that_?

His eyes were so...predatory. Like he wanted to devour her, but he was holding himself back.

She suppressed the whimper at her not so innocent thoughts. Damn him and the way he made her feel. Damn teenage hormones. Damn everything.

He bent down, his bangs tickling her face as he whispered in her ear. "Why are you blushing?"

"Am not" she said calmly, though her blush deepened. He chuckled, and his hot breath fanned her face as she listened to that laughter again.

An impromptu thought occurred to her and she oddly remembered him singing a couple of days ago. He had been leaning against the wall with his hands in pockets as he listened to an MP3 player, the buds inserted in his ears as he closed his eyes. He didn't see everyone's mouth drop open as he sang. His voice was to kill for.

And the rich voice did a number to her hormones.

"Damn you" she said suddenly.

He smirked, though he looked at her in confusion.

"Stop doing that"

_Stop making me like you, you annoying insufferable git._

"Doing what?" he asked, genuinely puzzled. His hand reached down and he shifted to support his weight with one arm as he used his other hand to trace a light pattern on her neck. She drew in a shaky breath at the action. His skin was blazing hot, like as if he was running on a fever.

He looked at her then, their eyes meeting but not looking away to break the gaze. His eyes were glassy, but they were anything but void. They were filled with a strange awe, confusion, but a rich and deep desire that almost made her shiver. He cupped her face as he let out a shaky breath. He slowly bent down to gently place his lips on her jaw for a few moments, his lips lingering on her soft, sweet smelling skin.

He could smell her scent. So intoxicating, profound. She smelled like wine and crushed rose petals. So sweet that it almost burned his nose and made him lightheaded. It came off of her in strong waves. And like a drug addict, he couldn't get enough.

He didn't lift his head but instead buried his face in her shoulder, choosing the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He brought his arms to her waist, hugging her close to him. She sighed, running her hands through his hair again. His body was pressed against her now. He didn't let her feel any of his weight, but she could feel the muscles evident through the thin fabric of his jacket and shirt.

"I really wanna kiss you right now" he whispered in her ear, placing one hand near her head to support himself again. He stared at her, her body beneath him. Her hair was wildly disarrayed, spread over the pillow to frame her head. Her eyes were wide, her pink plump mouth slightly open.

Shit, he almost lost it then. He could barely control himself.

She laughed tiredly, swallowing the gasp that clawed its way up to her throat. Ignoring the sudden fire her body was engulfed in, she placed her hands on his chest, gripping the shirt between her fingers. "You already did" she said blankly.

He smiled, jut a little. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, and noted that her body would tremble at his touch. "In...a different way"

Her looked at her. All playfulness gone, replaced with a seriousness that brought a scorching heat to his eyes. "but only if you let me"

She shivered against him, her anticipation overriding her embarrassment. She wanted to. She wanted him to do it. She wanted...him.

He cupped her face gently with one hand. She absentmindedly turned her face to kiss his palm, bringing a gentle smile to his lips. He abandoned all his walls, all his defenses and looked straight at the girl with such an open sense of vulnerability and innocent fear. "Do you still think of me as your best friend, Zee?" he choked out.

He lowered his head, his lips a hairs breath away from hers. "Stop me if you don't want this" his voice impossible low and husky.

And he kissed her...

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Authors note:** Hey guys, new little two shot for you. Its not as innocent as my other fics, but I wont really dig deep into the lemon until the next chapter.

Yeah, this style is new.

Anyway, the first part of their conversation was actually a real conversation by me and my best friend. My best friend was basically Robin in this story while I was Zatanna. He really loved to tease me like that. The words and conversation were real. But not the second part, were not THAT close.

ENJOY! sequel would be up in a few days probably, maybe a week if Im lazy.


	2. Chapter 2:

He kissed her slowly, sensually, as he lowered himself to her lips. He groaned on contact, that one sound making her already overheated body feel like it was on fire. She tasted so much better than he had imagined. He bit her lip, taking it between his teeth. She gasped at his action, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her hot mouth. She tasted like the chocolate he had seen her eat this morning, bitterly sweet and intoxicating. He knew he couldn't get enough of her before, but now he was addicted.

Addicted for life.

He didn't stop, he didn't want to, as he continued to kiss her. In the back of his mind, that one part of him that stood away from the proceedings, he was afraid. Afraid that she would push him away and hate him. Was it an irrational fear? Maybe, maybe not. He knew Zatanna never would abandon him, at least not completely. But so many had left him before, he didn't want that with her.

He kissed her without permission, and in a lust induced haze, he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. Though all of his worries vanished as she moaned into his mouth, her hands travelling up his chest to encircle his neck, bringing him down closer to her. He groaned again as she grabbed fists full of his raven hair, making the kiss rough and desperate.

Every movement, every caress, every word unspoken between them spoke of their need. Hot, pure desire seeped through their veins like hot lava. He tried to be gentle, he really did, but he couldn't help himself as his need for her touch drove him insane. He had always wanted her, so much more than a friend. He wanted to be the reason for her smile, for her laughing.

Because she was the reason for his.

Their tongues clashed together violently, hands desperately clutching to one another. Her fingers were far from idle. They were all over him. On his chest, in his hair, hands balling his shirt almost frustratingly because she just wanted the damn thing _off_. The thought of his body pressed against her that way...it made an undeniable wetness gather in between her legs. She whimpered as she felt his fingers ghosting lightly on her inner thigh while the other hand tangled itself in her black hair.

Kissing him like this...almost felt so forbidden.

But so fucking _tempting_.

No

Wrong.

It was wrong.

It was too soon for that...

right?

But all protestant thoughts vanished from her head as he released her lips and bit down on her neck gently, like how an animal would mark its mate. He licked the wound slowly, soothingly, to erase the pain. She shivered in his hold.

In fact, there was almost no pain at all, if anything, that bite only fueled her desire.

He stared at the mark he made on her, breathing hotly on her skin as he chuckled to himself. Zatanna could feel the vibrations through his chest as she panted for air, cheeks flushed and hot. He felt a wave of ...possessiveness as he looked at her, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Pentru tine, ca a mea marca" his voice was undeniably rough and husky, but deep and somehow gentle at the same time. She realized he was speaking in Romanian, his native tongue.

She knew what those words meant. She kissed him in response, pulling his hair to bring him closer to her.

_To mark you as mine_

"Robin" she gasped as his lips came into contact with her neck. He continued to kiss her skin, letting her catch her breath. His tongue dipped into her collarbone, making her gasp again, her breaths coming in fast, shallow pants.

His hand ghosted the skin of her inner thigh, the other tracing her side, the line of her delicate, soft curves. His lips biting down gently on her neck, her jaw, her full plump lips. She whimpered desperately, her breathing erratic and hot against his own face. His hand slipped under her white blouse, skimming over her stomach and brushing his thumb on the underside of her breast.

She moaned. "Tease" she said.

He smirked at her, slow and sexy. "Zatanna" he breathed out hotly, his dark blue eyes boring into hers. His gaze was firm, controlled, though hazed over by dark lust. The predator in him was back, the one she saw before. And, oh fuck, it looked like he wanted to eat her. He brushed his knuckles against one hardened nipple that was visible through her blouse.

"Zatanna" he said again. His eyes were dark blue, lust and desire swirling inside those entrancing orbs. Though, his hold was firm, careful, his temptation in check though already on the verge of breaking loose. "Are you sure?" he breathed slowly.

And there. That look. That look he gave her. She'd seen it before, but it was so much clearer now. He didn't hide it now. He didn't want to. He wouldn't turn his head away or retreat within himself this time.

God...he...

It almost seemed like...

He loved her.

And as if he had known she had figured out his secret, that she had somehow been able to guess, he spoke it out loud for confirmation. He smiled gently, it was lovely in a way...

He dragged his mouth down her neck and across her shoulder. "I love you"

The words were nothing but a sweet whisper, a gentle caress coming from his lips.

But all the same it filled her ears and rang in her head.

_"I love you"_

She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, her vision got blurry and her throat tight. He loved her. God...did..he really? He loved her?

"I love you" He said again as he took her face in his hands, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her pretty face.

She smiled up at him, awing him for that one moment. She was so...beautiful.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, bringing him down closer to her own heated body. His lips hovered close to hers, his breath hot against her face. "Then love me..." she kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of him on her tongue. "Make love to me" she whispered against his lips.

That was all the permission he needed. He couldn't hold himself back any more.

He took her blouse off, slipping it off her smooth body and leaving her chest bare to him. She flushed hotly under his gaze, but she did not shy away like what he first thought. His hands spanned her slender waist and up her ribs to cup her breasts. He brushed his knuckles over the hardened buds as his lips ghosted over her collarbone. She moaned, that delicious sound reaching his ears and fueling his desire. He took one hardened nipple into his hot mouth, his tongue flicking out teasingly at the hardened flesh. She cried out, arching her back as he suckled her breast and kneaded the other.

One of his hands dragged slowly down her side, the curve of her hip and thigh. He unbuttoned her jeans as he kissed her roughly and passionately on the mouth. Her hands slipped under his shirt, moaning as she felt his strong muscle while his tongue danced ferociously with hers. He tore his mouth away from her, pulling the shirt over his head and once again pressing his body down on hers. His tongue circled the hardened nub before pulling it into his mouth as he sucked it harder than before.

Zatanna cried out loudly, hot jolts of pleasure shooting up her spine and down to her core. "Yes" she moaned softly.

His mouth skimmed down her ribs, spanning over her flat, smooth stomach, leaving a hot, searing trail of open mouth kisses down her skin. He pulled down the zipper using his teeth, its loud scraping sound sounding far away and distant in her ears. He pulled the denim off of her smooth long legs, brushing his fingers on her skin teasingly. Zatanna shook the jeans off, letting them land on the floor. Her stomach felt tight, like a coil ready to be sprung.

"Please" she said. Arousal and anticipation overrode her embarrassment, making her body demand what it couldn't if not for her being drunk on pleasure.

He smirked, sexy but oh so dangerous. He bent down to kiss her eyes, her mouth, her neck and her chest. "Let me worship you, _inima mea_"

He went down to kiss her knees, then slowly dragging his mouth to her inner thighs, making Zatanna shake with need, whimpering and writhing under him. He took her black underwear off using his teeth, teasing her by taking his sweet time. She groaned with impatience and he internally chuckled but outwardly smirked.

He stared at her naked form, awed. She had flaws, but it made her all the more beautiful to him. It amazed him that she never tried to hide it, her mistakes. He traced a scar on her lower left hip, kissing it with his mouth. He noted another one, a fading pink on her collarbone and kissed that too. He continued on like this for a while, kissing her flaws, her scars, as if he could heal them away. Zatanna blushed under him, loving his gentleness and his soft lips as he kissed her body.

"Your perfect" he said. "I love you" he reminded her.

Before she could respond to his sweet words, he had gone down and between her legs. He licked her pussy, soaking wet and enticingly slick. Her arousal filled his senses with a musky sweetness, making his sex throb with painful hardness. He licked her and sucked her clit in between his teeth. She cried out violently, her body shaking with wild abandon as his hot mouth drove her closer to her climax. He rose before she could cum for him, capturing her mouth in a ferocious kiss. His fingers dove between her legs, diving in her tight entrance. He pressed two fingers to her clit, rubbing her nub in circular motions. Zatanna shook and moaned, she could feel herself coming apart in his hands. He thrusts his two fingers into her, curling them inside her once they were buried deep. He moaned at how tight she was.

She cried out his name. He moaned again at the sound.

He inserted a third finger into her as he bit down on her neck once again. He thrusts them in again harshly, over and over, curling them in a 'come here' gesture.

She screamed his name in pleasure, coming apart in his hands as he pushed her over the edge.

He rose in one swift motion, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as he let her shaking hands unbutton his jeans. He heard the scrape of his zipper and shivered as her hand brushed against the long, hard column of his sex.

"Zatanna" he breathed her name. He hesitated, Robin knew for a fact Zatanna was a virgin. This was her first. If she wasn't sure she wanted to give away something this important to him, then he wouldn't take it. He wouldn't force her.

As if she could see his inner turmoil, she smiled up gently at him. Her hands rose to cup his face, bringing him down to kiss him slowly, gently, as if they hadn't just done what they did and that this was their first kiss. She blushed. "I want this" she wrapped her arms around his neck, marveling at how his eyes regarded her just then. He looked at her as if she was something so unearthly beautiful, like an angel, like a deity he would worship. "I want you" she whispered in his ear.

He breathed out a harsh sigh as if to control himself. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She felt a surge of something then.

Something so profound and powerful and...alien. Something he made her realize.

It was something like...love.

"Make me yours" Zatanna whispered.

He kissed her mouth briefly then proceeded to discard his jeans in one swift move. He lavished her neck and chest with kisses as his fingers dug into the soft swell of her hips. She bucked her hips, already desperate for his touch. He stared into her eyes, opening her legs slowly as if giving her time to stop him and retreat...but she did not. He thrust into her quickly, breaking her virgin wall and claiming her as his. He silenced her pained cries with a kiss, already regretting whatever pain he had given her.

The pain, as Zatanna knew would come, was hot and searing. Her lower half was on fire, but as her sweet lover kissed her neck, her chest, hands tangling in her hair and caressing her hip, the pain slowly ebbed away to leave a small ache. She realized just how big he was then, long and hard and throbbing inside of her. He filled and stretched her, and it felt so...good.

She moaned. "Move" she commanded silently.

He began thrusting into her, slowly at first but gaining rythym and speed at every moan she let escape.

Her nails scraped his back harshly as she bucked her hips to meet his hard thrusts, he moaned, he was sure that this would surely leave marks on both of them. She rolled her hips with his thrusts and cried out loudly. He buried his face against her neck and cursed, using his hands to support himself so he wouldn't collapse on her.

He found out, and loved the fact, that Zatanna was very _vocal_. Her cries and moans of pleasure made him want her all the more, kissing her breasts, her mouth, her neck, doing anything to make her release those sounds again.

He nuzzled her neck, finding her warm pulse point and sucking on it, loving her unique scent, her taste, the feel of her soft skin against his mouth. Her breathing got labored as his thrusts grew harder, deeper, beckoning her closer and closer to yet another orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure raked through her body, making her scream and moan his name as his hands gripped the swell of her hips harshly.

"Come for me" he growled in her ear. And as though it was an order sent straight to her body, she cummed, her scream of pleasure filling the expanse of the room. Robin moaned, and with one final claiming thrust, came inside her as well.

"I love you" she said, the words reaching his surprised ears and his guarded heart.

He stared at her in disbelief, eyes clouded over in thought as he looked into her honest blue eyes. Her eyes, bright blue, conveyed love and...truth. For him.

That look was for him.

She could sense his doubt, and to erase it, she brought him down to her and kissed his cheek, his forehead then his lips. He cupped her face with one hand and she turned her head to kiss his scarred palm. "I love you" she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "_Te iubesc_"

She cried, holding his hand tightly to her face, a single tear rolling down her pretty face.

But she wasn't sad or angry, far from that actually. Cause she knew what those words meant.

_I love you_

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am back people! wohooo!

Okay, to explain where the heck I have been:  
As some of you may know, I just recently moved countries. I havent been able to use my computer lately because I have finally visited my family after not seeing them for eight years. I was very upset that I had to move, it was one of the reasons I had no will to write. Another thing was that I was just busy, I didnt have internet connection either so I couldnt exactly post stories. I really am sorry, I was very upset for a long time.

The good news is, I was finally able to see my family, like my grandparents and cousins, the house I now live in is very beautiful and big, and best of all I was able to bring along my best friend, who his parents let move with me. I am very glad and very thankful, though perhaps also very sad for the things I left behind. But memories are forever, right?

and so to my dear faithful readers, you have my thanks and my gratitude, nothing warms the heart of this writer more than your knd words and encouragement.

If you guys like the story, (this is my first time writing a lemon, I don have any experience with this type of stuff) I would absolutely appreciate a review and a to hear your favorite part or what you liked.

This story is different from other lemons out there. Maybe its not as hot but I didnt want to make it that way. I wanted to make it sorta sweet since it was their first time and they were best friends who were secretly in love. It wasnt just some mindless fucking like as if they were friends with benefits. *chuckles*

until next time,

Syrenia.


End file.
